To produce a sufficiently large sound volume in an audience space of large public events, it is necessary to place a large number of conventional loudspeaker boxes. Because of the high transmitted power, these loudspeaker boxes must have rigid and often quite large housings, requiring extensive scaffolding to which these boxes can be securely attached. This expense may be justifiable for stationary installations with a long lifetime. Even though, the combined loudspeaker boxes have a large footprint and use a large amount of space, which is increasingly viewed as a considerable disadvantage.
Furthermore, such a combined loudspeaker system is particularly disadvantageous if the loudspeaker boxes are used only for a one-time music event, such as an open-air concert, since placing the acoustic system requires extensive preparations which can be expensive. Moreover, conventional loudspeaker systems tend to be quite complex in order to provide the considerable amount of power required for reproducing the low-frequency (bass) sound, which is particularly desirable for large events. This is typically realized with large and heavy woofer systems, which in spite of their cost are often not able to adequately reproduce the sound in every situation. This is due to the fact that the conventional bass speakers (woofers) require a larger membrane area and/or stroke for improving the reproduction of low-frequency sound, which may exceed the operational stability limit of the speaker. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an acoustic system for large events which can be easily and inexpensively adapted to the respective conditions and installed at the location of the event, and which is able to reproduce low-frequency sound with high quality.